


Pregnant Jitters

by Deadz116



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Light Angst, Not For Choni Shippers, Not for Cheryl Stans, Pregnancy, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, Toni Topaz has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadz116/pseuds/Deadz116
Summary: You are getting ready for your Highschool Reunion but your Pregnant Girlfriend Ms. Topaz is having lots of anxiety over her Highschool days
Relationships: Toni Topaz/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Pregnant Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Recently Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa reveled they'll be putting Vanessa Morgans pregnancy into the Show which I knew i had to write a fic on, and I think its a good move that they've done that   
> and plus I cant wait to see pregnant Toni

"What time is it"  
You checked the time on your phone "6:30" you said as you looked up from you phone  
"Oh crap!! we need to get ready" Toni quickly walked to the end of the bed where there were two dresses, one was pink & one was green "which do you think" she said holding both the dresses' up In front of you  
"Well I thi-"  
"No No there too colorful" I need something that isn't red"  
"Toni" you said softly, knowing what she was thinking  
"Hey hey this is important I need to look as best as I can for our Highschool reunion"  
"Are you scared"   
"What" she said confused  
"Are you scared"   
"No why would I be scared"  
"Toni we've been together long enough to know when we're lying to each other" you said crossing your arms  
She then sighs and says "I'm not scared ok, I'm worried"  
You raised an eyebrow "Of what?"  
Toni then sat down on the end of the bed with you following suit "I'm worried that she'll be there"  
"Cheryl"  
She nodded   
"Imagine when she sees me like this what will she do?  
"Your acting like you need her approval for you to be pregnant" You joked  
Toni chuckled "I'm not I'm just, Ever since she was arrested I felt like I was finally free, I felt whenever I was with her my love for her blinded me by all the weird and disturbing things she did, but sometimes I don't think I'll truly be free from her "

you put your arm around her in comfort and pulled her close "You think she'll try & attack you which you know full well I'll never let happen"  
Toni nodded "Yeah I know but-"  
"But nothing you came to me when you feel like you had no one to talk to, I helped you call Cheryl out when the school said she was unfit to lead the cheerleaders, which naturally she didn't listen and that woke up the Toni within and you stood up to Cheryl and authorities eventually took her away"  
"But they let her out, on good behavior" Toni started tearing up "how do I know she isn't the same women she always was" 

You huffed through your nose & got up and knelled down in front of her "Toni when we got together I know how weary and hesitant you were but you accepted my offer for a milkshake at pops that day, I never pressured you nor forced you" you took her hands into yours "Our first date at pops was one of the greatest nights of my life"  
she smiled profusely "That's weird because I Remember chocking on a milkshake" you started laughing while Toni's jaw dropped in shock "That's what you remember" you laughed even harder this time but Toni then decides to lightly hit you in annoyance "Your such a dork" she stated "look I know we're together now & I have no reason to worry about her but I guess with this pregnancy its brought in so much stress and... I guess it's just brought up old memories"

you then Hugged Toni tightly in hopes it would give her some comfort, after she hugged you back she looked in your eyes "about 2 and a half months" she put her hands on her big stomach "we'll lose our right to sleep peacefully for maybe, the next 20 years"   
"You then scoffed humorously "well maybe we'll get at least one or two nights of sleep"   
"Look babe I've never had a baby before I'm scared but also excited"   
"so am I but we both know worrying isn't good for the baby"  
"I know it isn't but pregnancy leads to mood swings that I am not in control of" she bops you on the nose  
you sigh knowing she's right "so do you still wanna go to the reunion" you ask  
"ok only because it would be nice to see some old friends and have fun even if I bump into Cheryl"  
"if you do bump into her don't be scared just be civil and walk away"  
Toni nods and agrees "so.....  
You make a confused expression "so..... what?  
so which color" she said picking up both her dresses from behind her and smiling mischievously  
"Oh god" you said in annoyance   
"Don't roll your eyes at me, which one?"  
you looked at both the dresses deciding  
"Um...….. the pink one"   
Toni quickly agreed knowing what that color meant to the both of them   
she gave you a quick kiss "yeah I thought that too".

**Author's Note:**

> Toni being pregnant in the show I don't how its gonna go down, their either going to get a sperm donor or Cheryl and Toni will break up and she'll find someone else, which I prefer more.  
> I'm by no means a Cheryl fan or Choni Shipper I'm just giving this story a more real life perspective on Cheryl and her sanity and what Toni should have done while with Cheryl, in my opinion who in their right mind would stay with someone who kept the dead body of their brother in there house and it bugged me how she never disagreed with Cheryl over anything in season 4.  
> with all due respect to you Cheryl and Toni shippers, I just really hope they break up because they make no sense anymore, but its Riverdale nothing makes sense.


End file.
